


跳进塞纳河

by PenhJS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenhJS/pseuds/PenhJS
Summary: 富家少爷库洛洛 X 保镖酷拉皮卡





	跳进塞纳河

**Author's Note:**

> 富家少爷库洛洛 X 保镖酷拉皮卡

库洛洛曾经想要跳进塞纳河。  
据他的家族世交玛琪说，他想要了解自己，而书架上的东西不够用了，他决定亲自尝试一下。她对库洛洛的一时兴起早就习以为常，“随他去，他想要的东西不试一试他是不会回头的。”  
不过库洛洛并没有跳进去，他本人对此的解释是，在裹了薰衣草味道的晚风和河面的波光粼粼的诱导下，自然而然地顺着这样的气氛走了进去而已。事实大抵是他经过理智权衡后认为，出于便利考虑，他仍需顾及他在点头之交眼里沉稳且令人信服的形象，虽然“鲁西鲁家族的少爷像个野孩子一样跳进河里”也许能成为风靡一时的谈资，让他在加入谈话时有让人放低戒备的可能，但在一些头脑顽固的老派看来，一个少爷无论出于何种原因都不应当失掉体面。为了避免澄清误会的麻烦，库洛洛决定不冒这样的风险。  
不过，踱步进入河中又比直接跳进去好多少呢？“谁知道呢？别试图去搞懂他。”这是来自玛琪的建议。  
谈谈踏进塞纳河的感觉吧。和煦的晚风吹得人微醺，而春天就是这样爱骗人，它用暖风让人以为一切都温暖且浪漫起来，生机勃勃，满载希望，但水，河水与两岸旁仰着头的植物不一样，还是像冬日一样冷。是让人不舒服的冷，像是冬日所有的记忆卷土重来，微弱将尽的寒意不肯放手，固执地藏在河水里，提醒人漫长阴沉的冬日还没完全离去且总会回来。水沁过库洛洛的膝盖，被浸湿的裤子紧贴在皮肤上，失去了防寒的功效。寒意一阵一阵地渗透肌肤，并咬牙切齿地啃噬着腿骨。而水面以上的身体则不服输地，随着心跳鼓动的血液带着身体的热量涌过去，一冷一热，反复对抗。

距库洛洛踏进塞纳河已经很久了，他突然回想起这个感觉并非毫无理由的。他碰巧看到了酷拉皮卡脱下了上衣在给自己的伤口换药。金属义肢就灵巧程度而言与人的肢体已几乎无异，酷拉皮卡平时戴着手套，这让库洛洛有时候忘记他的左手已经是冰冷的金属了，除非触碰到那不同于肉体的温度和触感。少年身上薄薄的肌肉线条匀称好看，从背部延伸到肩膀，而在左手大臂的中部就戛然而止，变成了反射着寒光的金属义肢。他冬天的时候会不会很难捱，库洛洛脑海里无端地冒出这个想法。金属与肉体交接的地方，寒意会不会一阵一阵地渗近骨头里，然后不知疲倦地涌进心脏。  
有仿真度高的选择，工艺最高超的义肢不仅外观能与普通肉体无异，触感也与肌肤别无二致，除了没有温度，但酷拉皮卡认为没有必要，就性能和强度而言，金属义肢是最好的，“平时会戴着手套。况且，”他以熟练而简洁的动作将手套戴好，“要看就看吧。”

酷拉皮卡是父亲为库洛洛找回来的保镖。那时猫一样瘦小的少年脸上和身上还有干涸的血迹，本是阳光般金色的发丝凌乱，和汗水、污泥黏在一起，光泽被灰尘掩盖了。那时他的左臂就没有了。“回来的路上在战场捡到的，身手还不错，归你了。”父亲把人扔下就匆匆地走了。库洛洛只觉得无趣，他随手拨开少年额前的发，想必少年的眼也会像他的金发一样，被漫天的硝烟掩得黯淡。他没想到少年给他的第一个回应就是反手狠狠拍开他。少年咬紧干涸苍白的下唇，仰起头瞪着库洛洛，蓝绿色的眼也从发丝间透出来，闪烁着灼热的光，像一轮愤怒的月亮。  
库洛洛见过许多月亮，新月，满月，苍白的，赤红的，天上的，地上的。他算是半个诗人，他乐于观察万物，有诗人般文雅的措辞，也读过足够多的书，能在他打算糊弄人的时候逼真地装模作样。比起诗人，他又缺乏热切，缺乏必要的多愁善感，无论是对生还是死他都兴致缺缺，来者不拒。但见过了那么多月亮，他却从未见过这一轮月亮——蓝绿里透出火红，又冷又热，又冷清又艳丽，凛冽滚烫，一眼隔开个遥遥的距离，又烧灼得让人以为靠近太阳，烙在库洛洛的视角膜上久久不散。  
其实是这双眼诱惑着库洛洛跳进塞纳河的。

不过，这一点在酷拉皮卡的手搭上库洛洛的上臂时，库洛洛才想起来。金属的冰凉透过薄薄的衬衫传来，像刀锋一样，而另一边，库洛洛左手牵着的是酷拉皮卡柔软温暖的右手。又冷，又热。  
诱骗男孩跟他跳舞是非常有趣的。  
“几天后我要参加一个舞会，陪我练习一下吧。”  
“一，你擅长得很；二，这不在保镖的职责范围内。”  
“我认为，你装扮成女性站在我身边，更容易履行职责。没人会对一个妙龄少女提起警惕，”库洛洛朝面无表情的男孩眨眨眼，“除了对‘她’的美貌。”  
“不会奏效的，盯上你的人早就熟悉你配备的保镖了。”  
典型的酷拉皮卡的作风，一针见血有理有据，库洛洛决定换个角度，“比起我混在人群里，跟一个又一个人跳舞，你不觉得你站在我身边能更快地对任何情况作出反应吗？”  
酷拉皮卡沉默了片刻，不得不承认：“你确实很喜欢到处乱跑，我有时候怀疑你是在存心给我增加工作量。”男孩的语气里难得地有一丝抱怨。“好吧。”

前进，前进，横步，回旋，后退，冰冷的，温暖的……酷拉皮卡纵然不像他牵着的带着体温的右手，不那么柔软，不那么容易接近，但他本人还是比那打掉了不知道多少颗门牙、揍歪了多少鼻梁骨的金属好相处的。小滴，他认识的人中最容易犯迷糊的一个，她的迷糊整出了什么麻烦的时候，酷拉皮卡总会给她打掩护。酷拉皮卡跟库洛洛的朋友处得很好，保持亲切又保持距离，唯独跟库洛洛合不来。可库洛洛也爱跟他拌嘴，爱惹他生气，看他将怒未怒的样子，所以也懒得在意。  
冰冷的，温暖的，月亮，塞纳河的河水，被冷水打湿、紧贴着皮肤的布料，凝固血块的铁腥味，无名花香沁着青草的味道，金属的光泽，男孩翘起的发梢……库洛洛身上很多触觉被唤醒，随着舞步前进，后退，回旋，回旋。左手金属义肢里的凉意固执得像初春塞纳河的河水，冬天的气息在这里负隅顽抗，他的右手则不眠不休地将热量嵌进库洛洛的手心，想必男孩连接着金属义肢的肌肤此刻在做着同样的事情——输送热量，被寒冷吞噬，输送热量，瓦解一些坚冰，像回旋的舞步一样，反复，反复。漫长冬季会用白雪覆盖太阳，覆盖北极熊的心脏，铺天盖地的白茫茫成为最深最绝望的黑夜，可但凡那颗心脏执着地将热量用血液流过四肢，下一次日出的时候它总能醒来，走去任何多愁善感的诗人都能分得一些愉快与生机的夏天。

“舞会呢？”  
“不去了。”  
“……你在给人添麻烦方面是当之无愧的天才。”  
“我认为恰恰相反。”  
“哦？”  
“我认真反思了自己的所作所为，认为还是不到处乱跑最能给我的小保镖节约时间。”  
“那我陪你练习的时间呢？”  
“做决定时候就不要纠结于沉没成本了。”  
“强词夺理。”  
不过确实，不用陪小少爷参加麻烦的舞会是件好事，酷拉皮卡决定放他一马。  
库洛洛呢，他在酷拉皮卡转身离开的时候冲他的背影偷笑。男孩穿裙子的样子定会惊艳，以后总归还有机会的。这一次，反正，舞跳过了，塞纳河也跳过了。

fin.


End file.
